


Laut und Leise

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Er weiß nicht genau, wie lange er das schon denkt.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/150666.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Laut und Leise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Ich liebe Dich  
> Rating: P 12  
> Gerne: Slash, First time  
> Warnung: Kitsch ahoi! Aber was will man bei dem Prompt auch erwarten ;)  
> A/N: Für Holly, die Boernes Gefühle bestimmt gut nachvollziehen kann :)  
> Länge: 722 Wörter

***

_Ich liebe dich._

Er weiß nicht genau, wie lange er das schon denkt. Meistens in den unpassendsten Momenten. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel, als Thiel ihn anschreit, weil er nicht rechtzeitig aus der Schußlinie ist. Riskant? Ja. Aber in Momenten wie diesen kann er sich einbilden, daß Thiel ihn wenn schon nicht liebt, so doch wenigstens ein bißchen mag. Thiel ist der einzige, der sich immer aufregt, wenn er etwas Riskantes tut. Thiel, und Alberich natürlich auch. Aber bei Alberich ist das etwas anderes. Alberich ist ein wirklich freundlicher Mensch mit einem Herzen so groß, daß es auch für streunende Hunde und entlassene Strafgefangene reicht. Und für ihn. Bei Thiel aber reicht es nur für ihn.

_Ich liebe dich._

Autopilot. Er redet mit Frau Krusenstern ohne darauf zu achten, was er sagt. Jemand von seinem Intellekt ist selbstverständlich in der Lage, eine ganze Konversation zu führen, während er mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders ist. Und dabei ist er vermutlich immer noch geistreicher als die meisten seiner Mitmenschen. Und mit Sicherheit geistreicher als Thiel die Hälfte der Zeit. Aber wen kümmert das, wenn Thiel auf einem Fuß durch die Wohnung hüpft auf der Suche nach seiner zweiten Socke. Und seinen Hosen. Dieses Chaos würde ihn bei jedem anderen stören, aber bei Thiel stört es ihn nicht. Thiel, der jetzt endlich auch seinen Pulli gefunden hat, hinter der Couch, und ihn überzieht, und danach noch ein bißchen unordentlicher aussieht als vorhin, als er in T-Shirt und Unterhose die Tür geöffnet hat. Wirklich, wer könnte ihm da vorwerfen, daß er jeden Vorwand nutzt, um Thiel nachts aus dem Bett zu klingeln?

_Ich liebe dich._

Thiel wirft ohne groß zu fragen die doppelte Menge Nudeln ins Wasser und schickt ihn los zum Tischdecken. Thiel fragt nie, warum er eigentlich nicht bei sich zuhause ißt. Boerne holt die großen Teller aus dem Regal – das sind die, die Thiel für Spaghetti am liebsten benutzt – und zieht mit der anderen Hand die Besteckschublade auf. Er greift automatisch ins richtige Fach, obwohl Thiel sein Besteck anders sortiert hat als er selbst. In solchen Momenten fühlt es sich so an, als wäre er hier mehr zuhause als in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Der Gedanke gefällt ihm. Zuhause. Natürlich ist nichts davon wahr, aber solange er das nicht ausspricht, könnte es theoretisch auch wahr sein. Und Thiel sagt ja auch nicht, daß er hier nicht zuhause ist, sondern nimmt ihn so hin wie ein Möbelstück, an dessen Gegenwart er sich gewöhnt hat. Das ist nicht viel, aber es ist auch nicht wenig.

Ich liebe dich.

Sagt er eines Abends, als Thiel aufsteht und fragt, ob er ihm auch noch eine Flasche Bier mitbringen soll. Er hat nicht nachgedacht. Nicht aufgepaßt, und jetzt ist ihm das laut über die Lippen gekommen, was er sonst nur denkt. Für einen winzigen Moment hofft er, daß Thiel das vielleicht für einen Scherz halten könnte – eine Art Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Bier. Oder daß er behaupten könnte, er hätte Thiel auf den Arm nehmen wollen. Bestimmt könnte er sich eine überzeugende Erklärung einfallen lassen. Er öffnet den Mund … und schließt ihn wieder. Alles in ihm sträubt sich mit einem Mal dagegen, das, was er gesagt hat, wegzureden. Es lächerlich und klein zu machen. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und sieht Thiel an, der zurückstarrt, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Und dann sagt er „Ja, bitte“, denn immerhin hat Thiel ihn etwas gefragt, worauf er noch nicht geantwortet hat. Thiel nickt und geht in die Küche und er schließt die Augen und versucht, seinen Herzschlag wieder auf eine normale Frequenz zu zwingen. Es wird nicht besser, wenn er hier jetzt anfängt zu hyperventilieren. Er hört Thiels Schritte wieder zurückkommen und dann gibt das Sofa ein wenig nach, als Thiel sich neben ihn fallen läßt. Ein bißchen näher als vorhin? Vorsichtig öffnet er die Augen. Thiel öffnet die Bierflaschen mit einem Feuerzeug und stellt sie auf dem Tisch ab. Angeber. Und dann lehnt er sich zurück und legt seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne.

_Ich liebe dich._

Sie schauen weiter fern, aber Thiels Arm liegt warm um seinen Nacken, und er lehnt sich ein wenig zur Seite und legt seinen Kopf an Thiels Schulter. Und dann berührt Thiel mit seiner freien Hand sein Gesicht und antwortet ihm. Er braucht gar keine Worte dazu, Boerne hört ihn auch so.

* Fin *


End file.
